The primary aim of this proposal is to determine the potential of the Conus peptide Kappa-PVIIA as therapeutic. As a first step in determining the therapeutic potential of Kappa-PVIIA we intend to examine the ability of the peptide to protect excised rabbit hearts against periods of oxygen depletion. Based on the results of this study the experiments will be repeated in an anesthetized rabbit model. In addition the stability of the peptide in solution will be assessed at different temperatures. In phase II we propose to carry out further in vivo characterization of kappa-PVIIA in animal models that more closely mimic human disease conditions. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE